1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel hand-operated game apparatus for throwing and catching a ball while playing any of several games.
Games that require manual dexterity and manipulation have always been of great interest. These games offer the opportunity to develop skills that afford much satisfaction and pleasure to the player (and the spectators). They also promote good physical conditioning and health.
Generally, the simpler the equipment needed to play a game, the more quickly and widely will it be accepted. Of these games, those that require the throwing and catching of a ball have always enjoyed considerable popularity. Some of this type require equipment for propelling a ball, such as a glove or net. Usually, the participants alternately assume the offensive and defensive positions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an easily-constructed and economical manually-operated device for both propelling and receiving a ball, which can be used by a person of average athletic ability. The device can be used for many different types of games, involving single players or teams of players, ranging from a modified form of handball to a team resembling lacrosse. Some of the possible games are suitable for outdoor play, while others can be played indoors. Thus the present device is quite versatile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The securing of a meshed net to a handle or handles or stick has been accomplished hitherto by placing the handles substantially square to the ends of the net and by utilizing a solid net or a complicated net structure having metal stiffeners at the center thereof for securing the net thereto. The above structural limitations of the prior art render these devices cumbersome and unwieldy to operate, and expensive to manufacture. The prior devices, in many instances are not suitable for use by persons of average athletic ability, or by younger adults or children. The complexity of design and other drawbacks of the prior disclosures are believed to contribute to the lack of utility that has prevented such devices from becoming acceptable to the sports minded public.